Day Off for µ's
by nobodD
Summary: It's a school holiday, and µ's plans on spending it with a special someone. And videogames. Special oneshot request. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

It was a school holiday for the students at Otonokizaka High School. On a bright and sunny day, this was the signal for students to hit the town, walk around, and spend some time with friends. For a certain group of idols though, there was a different set of plans today.

"Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan!"

Honoka, who was sitting on her bed reading manga, had no time to react to the excited voice. As she turned to her opened door, one of her best friends hurried in and lunged at Honoka. They both landed on the bed, Honoka enveloped in the other girls' hug. Honoka just smiled by her best friend's enthusiasm and hugged back. _Well, girlfriend,_ she corrected herself.

"You came early, Kotori-chan."

"Of course I came early." She couldn't wait any longer, and pressed her lips against Honoka's.

"You seem very excited today."

"I am. Look," Kotori pulled something out of the bag she brought.

"Hmm? A game?" Honoka took the case from Kotori and looked at it. "Ah, it's a Kirby game!"

"Yeah. My mom said she found it lying around at school, and no one claimed it in time. So she gave it to me."

"Wow, lucky."

"You have the game system for this, right?"

"I think so."

Kotori finally got off from on top of Honoka. Honoka got up from her bed and walked to her desk. She rummaged through the drawers for a few moments until she found what she was looking for. A Nintendo DS.

"Got it!" she said, pulling out the handheld system.

"Great! Come on, let's try it out."

Honoka took out the old game and placed it on her desk, while Kotori removed the plastic and opened the game case. She handed the small cartridge to Honoka, who put it into the DS. Then she turned on the system and as the game was starting up, Honoka handed it to Kotori.

"Eh?" She tried to shove it back to Honoka.

"I always play the games first. This time, you can start, Kotori-chan."

"But... but I-"

Honoka interrupted her with a kiss. "Just this once at least?"

"Alright... That wasn't fair though, Honoka-chan." Kotori pouted.

Honoka just smiled, leaning in for another kiss. She sat next to Kotori, wrapping her arms around her. Once the opening finished, Kotori started playing. Or, started trying to play.

The reason Kotori usually plays after Honoka, when it's one-player games like these, is because she doesn't know how to play a lot of these games. Kotori tries to understand what she can while watching Honoka, so she doesn't look as lost when it's her turn. She would much rather just watch Honoka play the entire time, but for some reason Honoka wouldn't let her. Because Kotori can really refuse Honoka, especially with all the kisses, she couldn't talk her out of it.

Kotori struggled with the early levels. Honoka gave her advice every once in a while, but she would never take the DS from Kotori. Eventually though, Kotori started to get the hang of playing. She still wasn't great by any means, but she wasn't dying every few minutes. After about an hour, she finished the first world and defeated the boss. She felt Honoka hug her a little tighter.

"There, see? You did it!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks to your help," Kotori said smiling.

"Wasn't it fun?"

"Honestly, yeah it was. But I think it would've been better if you played instead."

"I thought I told you I don't like hearing that, Kotori-chan."

"But, I'm really bad at these kind of things. I don't want to take away your fun and-"

Honoka interrupted Kotori, turning her around slightly to face her. "Look, the reason I make you play games is because I want us to have fun together. It's not fun for me to be playing while you're just sitting and watching. I want you to be happy, too."

"R-really? Then, why didn't you just say that before?"

The slightly serious face Honoka had just a moment ago disappeared, grinning sheepishly while playing with her hair.

"Eheh... well... I didn't really understand it before, either."

"Huh?" Kotori looked at her very confused.

"Well... I kind of just decided that day that I'd get you to play. I had this weird feeling inside, and it felt like the right thing to do... I didn't think about it until later..."

Kotori just stared amazed at Honoka for a couple of moments. Then finally, she brought their lips together. Once she pulled away from the kiss, she smiled.

"That's just like you," she said. Then she held the DS up to Honoka. "Here, it's your turn."

Honoka took it from Kotori's hand. "Eheh... thanks."

"Oh and Honoka-chan. For the record, I enjoy watching you play much more than playing myself."

She turned so she could wrap her arms around Honoka while sitting in Honoka's lap. Honoka moved her right arm around Kotori so she could hold the game while also holding Kotori. They shared another kiss before Honoka got to playing.

* * *

In another part of town, some Muse were busy playing a fighting game, called Soul Calibur.

"You can't beat me that easily, I know your little tricks."

"Ah, I don't think so."

"Wha-. Since when could you do that?"

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve, Eli-chi."

"It's okay, Nozomi. I can still do this."

"Hey, no fair."

The red _K.O. _showed on screen.

"Hehe, got you," Eli said, smiling.

"You haven't won yet," Nozomi said, smiling back. "That's only one round."

"I don't know, I'm liking my chances right now."

"Let's see, then."

The second round of the match started. As usual, it was a long and drawn-out round. They were so used to playing each other that they could predict each other's moves and block them. After a handful of timely blocks and parries, Nozomi ended up winning the round.

"Looks like I'm coming back," Nozomi said.

"Lucky round, but I'm still going to win."

"Still confident I see, Eli-chi. Well, let's see who fate favors today."

The third and final round for this particular game started. Again the round seemed to go on forever. They were both incredibly focused. Unlike the first two round where they were talking as they played, they were completely silent, with only the sounds from the TV being heard throughout the room. Without a time limit set, the game dragged on and on.

After a couple of minutes, a mistake was finally made. This led to one hit, then two, then a few more. Finally she was able to guard, and now she had an advantage. She landed a combo, and then another. The game ended in a few more seconds after that, as the victory music played.

"I-I won..." Eli still couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations, Eli-chi," Nozomi said, not in the least bit upset.

"W-Wow. I haven't been able to beat you for a week now."

"Yes, yes, I know. Now to take care of our bet."

Nozomi leaned in and gave Eli a kiss. They held together until they needed breath, and then finally separated. Nozomi smiled as she returned to normal breathing.

"That'll do. Now, for your reward."

They had both been sitting on the floor of Nozomi's apartment. They turned now to the couch, facing the bluenette second-year who had quietly watched the entire time. She had been spacing out a bit, being used to how things usually go. Though she snapped back to the present when she noticed the game had finished and the two older girls were looking at her. Umi got up from the couch and got onto her knees beside Eli. She leaned in and gave a long kiss as well.

"Don't you two ever get bored of this? You do it every other day," Umi asked.

Eli and Nozomi exchanged quick glances. "Nope," they said in unison.

"Do you not like us kissing you all the time?" Eli asked teasingly.

"I-it's not that..." Umi was blushing slightly.

Nozomi reached over and gave Umi a tight hug. "Ah, you're so cute!"

"N-nzmmm" Umi's voice was muffled by Nozomi's chest.

"Hey, Umi. I know I lost, but can I still get a little kiss?"

Umi just smiled up at Nozomi. She reached up a bit to be able to give Nozomi the kiss she wanted. Meanwhile, Eli got up from the floor and laid down on the couch.

"Alright, it's your turn now Umi."

Umi sighed. Eli may have a hard time beating Nozomi, but Umi had an even harder time even winning. And because they decided that the loser had to play again, that meant Umi ended up playing a few games straight.

Not that she was entirely complaining, though. All the kisses that went around were nice.

* * *

There was another house that was very quiet except for the sounds from a game coming from the TV. While it wasn't a fighting game, they were still trying to beat each other. And for one side, it wasn't going so well.

"How did you get first place again?" the twin-tailed girl complained.

"Maybe because I didn't crash into half of the obstacles?" Maki replied.

"W-well it doesn't matter. I'm still going to win."

"You say that every time we play Mario Kart. And you haven't beaten me yet."

"There's still one more track," Nico declared. "I can still win."

"If you say so."

"Just you wait and see."

Maki was far from convinced. With the amount of points, Maki would have to finish near last to lose to Nico now. And next was Rainbow Road, a track that Maki has always done better than Nico at. It almost seemed that the only way for Maki to lose now was if she intentionally lost.

Nico knew these things as well, but that didn't bother her at all. Sure, she would really like to win, but she was still enjoying spending time with Maki. She was having a lot of fun. It made her really happy to see that Maki was starting to enjoy herself as well. A few weeks ago Maki would've said this was a stupid idea. But now she's the one asking Nico to play.

The last race of the circuit started. As expected, Maki was having an easier time than Nico. She had a nicer start, and was out ahead for the first two laps. Nico was about ready to give up when something unexpected happened. She noticed on the other half of the screen that Maki had made some kind of mistake, and fell off the track. At first Nico just dismissed it as nothing, but then it happened again. Then she got hit by a blue shell. All of a sudden Nico was right behind Maki.

All she had to do was pass her and Nico could actually win. _But, it's not like I'll get that kind of chance,_ she thought to herself. Her red-haired girlfriend knew what she was doing. Yet as she was thinking that, the thing she wasn't expected happened again. Maki made a little too sharp a turn, falling off the track again. Next thing they knew, Nico had finished the race. Though not first overall, she still finished ahead of Maki. More importantly she earned just enough points to beat Maki in ranks for tonight's session.

"I.. I did it. I actually beat you," Nico said in disbelief.

"L-lucky break," Maki said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Haha, see? I told you I could do it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Nico thought it'd feel better to win. But, something felt very strange about this. It almost felt wrong, like she shouldn't actually have won.

"Maki?" she asked.

"What?"

"You didn't... let me win, did you?"

Maki hesitated. "N-no, of course not! Why would I ever do something like that?"

"So, you just happened to do horrible on the one track I can never beat you on?"

"...People can have an off day."

Nico said nothing. She tackled Maki down onto the couch. She gazed down at her junior, who was a little fidgety.

"W-what are you-" Maki tried to ask.

She was immediately interrupted by Nico's lips pressing against her own. After a second of surprise, Maki got into the kiss. After it ended a few moments later, Nico was smiling down at Maki.

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

Red colored Maki's cheeks. She averted her eyes. "Shut up..."

Nico waited patiently for Maki to retire her tsundere act. She went for another kiss, this time making it last a lot longer. The couple eventually remembered to turn off the game before they continued.

* * *

Rin invited Hanayo over to her house, excited about a game she just got. It was an arcade-style game called Geometry Wars. Because of the title, she thought the game was something different entirely, and thought she and Hanayo could play together. She was also drawn in by the colorful art on the game's icon. However, when she started playing, they found out it was nothing like they had assumed.

Not to let her girlfriend get discouraged, Hanayo suggested Rin play it anyway. She was okay with watching, especially because fast-paced games like these were definitely not Hanayo's specialty. After some protest from Rin, she eventually considered the cat-girl to play.

"This game is a lot harder than Rin thought it would be," the cat-like girl said.

"But you're doing good," Hanayo said encouragingly. "You almost have a new high score."

Rin lost focus for a second, and ended up crashing into an enemy and dying, ending the attempt. Rin threw herself back, laying on the floor. She let out a sigh.

"It's okay, Rin-chan," Hanayo said, trying to comfort her.

"I need a break... Want some snacks, Kayo-chin?"

"No thanks.."

Rin got up and slowly made her way out of the room. Hanayo just looked after her, sighing under her breath. She doesn't often see Rin get upset, especially over something like a game. But she's been trying for the last couple of hours to beat this score. It must be frustrating even for her. She wished there was some way to cheer her up.

She looked at the game, now back on the main menu screen. She picked up the controller, staring at it for a few moments. Eventually, despite not being very good at these things, she decided to try playing the game. She watched Rin for the last few hours after all, she might be able to do a decent job.

She hit start and selected the first game mode, the one Rin has been doing. She made it further than she thought she would have, but got distracted by the colors and died. She restarted, trying harder to stay focused.

Eventually Rin came back into the room with a bag of chips. She froze mid-step, completely surprised at what she was seeing. She did not expect Hanayo to want to try playing after insisting that Rin play. Much less did she expect Hanayo to be doing as well as she was doing.

"Kayo-chin?" Rin called.

"Hold on," Hanayo said, not taking her eyes from the screen.

Rin still couldn't believe her eyes, but she took a seat next to Hanayo on the floor. Usually she would cuddle with Hanayo without a second thought. But she looked really focused, and Rin wasn't sure if she should be doing that right now.

She watched as Hanayo score got higher and higher. _At this rate, she'll beat the high score_, Rin thought to herself. But just as Hanayo was about to do just that, she paused the game. Rin was about to ask what Hanayo was doing when Hanayo handed her the controller.

"Eh?"

"Here, you take over," Hanayo said.

"But why? You're about to-"

"Just do it," Hanayo interrupted.

Rin decided not to try arguing with Hanayo, with her acting weird right now. Rin took the controller and continued the game. She played for a few seconds more before the score passed the old high score. Rin played until she finally died a minute later.

"Congratulations," Hanayo said with a smile.

"But Kayo-chin, you did most of it," Rin pointed out.

"Yes, but you finished it."

"But-"

Hanayo put a finger on Rin's lips to silence her.

"We got the high score together, and that's what matters, right?"

Rin thought for second. "Well when you put it that way..."

Hanayo just smiled again before she kissed the confused girl. At this point Rin just gave up trying to figure out what was going on and got into the kiss. After she did her usual cuddling with Hanayo, being as affectionate as any cat would be for their owner.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**Happy (belated) Birthday Major Mike Powell III! I'm sorry this is a few days late. It's a little different than what you asked, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! I think these are some of your favorite pairs? hehe X3**

**To those wondering, I used games that I actually own. I also decided for each couple I would use a different genre, to kind of give each scene a unique feel. Other than that, it's a pretty simple story.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
